


A Queen's Secret

by KwIl



Series: Commissions [20]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Riding, Vaginal Sex, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: Micaiah is a queen, and thus has to keep up appearances.Fortunately, you're there for her whenever she needs to let off some steam.
Relationships: Micaiah/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Commissions [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917496
Kudos: 16





	A Queen's Secret

“How are you feeling?”

Such a question wasn’t a difficult one to answer-- usually. Currently, you were finding it difficult to respond to that simple inquiry.

There wasn’t anything particularly stopping you from answering her. 

You just _really_ didn’t want to let go of the nipple currently in your mouth. It felt soothing to suckle upon, and it was giving the woman in question much pleasure, even if she was trying her best not to express that joy much out of embarrassment. Your concentration was condensed fully on worshipping her breasts, while simultaneously enjoying the consistent pleasure echoing from your cock. 

Micaiah didn’t seem too fussed about your lack of response. You admittedly couldn’t see her expression, but there weren’t any signs that suggested discontent. Her hand simply kept jerking you off, maintaining a steady pace that barely faltered. 

It was surreal to think about how you ever found yourself in a situation like this. You were lying down on your bed, with the queen’s bountiful breasts planted in your face. While you suckled upon them like a baby, she was tending to your every need down below. 

All of this was actually Micaiah’s suggestion. She had noticed your stress, but rather than volunteer to be someone you could talk to about anything, she had taken a more direct approach. It was unconventional, but you absolutely weren’t complaining. You had a feeling that there was an ulterior motive buried deep within, since even though she was embarrassed when making the suggestion, she grew tremendously eager and excited when you accepted. However, you suspected it was her simply seizing the opportunity to deal with her own needs too.

Micaiah was motherly with her approach, finding much pleasure in taking care of you. This wouldn’t stop her from growing more lustful as your time together progressed, however. She had incredible willpower, but she could only jerk you off for so long before she started desiring your cock in different ways.

Though she had discarded her cape and unbuttoned enough to set free her large breasts, the rest of her Light Priestess attire remained intact. Seeing her do such private things while wearing such extravagant clothes enhanced her already stunning beauty. 

The queen hummed, adoring how you circled your tongue around her nipple and sucked on it enthusiastically. You could tell she was really starting to feel good, for the oh-so-soft hand currently coiled around your shaft began to slow down. She was getting distracted. 

  
“Ah…” she moaned. “...I’m… not sure how much longer I can wait…”

Micaiah’s secret neediness was beginning to show itself, and witnessing the cracks in her voice was always wonderful.

Though she always tried her best to hide this side of her, Micaiah was quite the nymphomaniac; there was a reason these meetings with her had turned daily. When she expressed worry that you would think less of her because of it, you reassured her that all was fine, and that you were more than willing to keep her deprived body satisfied. Of course, there was some selfish desire for her body in there too and you didn’t deny that to her, but you did genuinely want to help. 

These nursing handjobs were something she liked to do, but it was your insistence that made your day with her always start with this act. They were incredibly soothing, especially after a challenging day, and they served as a wonderful way to warm up too.

Finally letting go of her nipple, you breathed heavily. It was a shame she wasn’t capable of producing milk yet (though considering how things typically ended, your wish was likely to come true), they still tasted wonderful. Hearing her cute and quiet moans was a welcome addition too. 

Micaiah’s face was stained with sweat. You’d usually do this for about ten to fifteen minutes, but you had been sucking on her nipples for a good half an hour now. They were wetted beyond belief and unbelievably erect, showing you just how much her body adored it. However, the additional time you took hadn’t helped the queen’s mental state. You could see the _want_ in her face. 

She could have easily given in and demanded something else, but she didn’t want to stop you, especially with how hard you were and how much you were enjoying yourself. Her patience was admirable, and it was time for you to reward it. Finally satisfied, you let go of your breasts; you could enjoy their taste again later.

“Sorry that took a while,” you apologized. “You taste especially sweet today, Micaiah.”

“...you’re very welcome,” she sounded distracted, indicated by her biting her lip. “...would it be okay if… I took charge?”

Micaiah wasn’t a nervous person. She was confident, in fact, but doing lewd things altered her facade. It wasn’t because she was shy about doing lewd things, but rather because she was still trying to come to terms with how _often_ she wanted to do them. Micaiah had yet to accept that she was naturally really horny, and part of your job was to help her overcome that insecurity of hers.

“Of course,” you approved her request. 

“May you sit up then?” she continued, sitting up and standing off the bed herself. You did as she asked, prompting her to kneel in front of you. There were two things Micaiah could do in this position, and you were pleasantly surprised to see her attempt both.

Using her hands to control her breasts, she used them to swallow up your cock, letting your length rest between her smooth and sweaty cleavage. With your head now sticking out from above, she began to lick it eagerly while giving you a titfuck at the same time. It took her awhile to find a steady rhythm since the multitasking was troublesome, but when she did, your cock was treated with astonishing pleasure. Feeling the softness of her breasts tickle your shaft while she kept the tip stimulated with her tongue was wondrous. The view was grandiose as well; seeing a queen of an entire nation service you while on her knees was a sight you would never grow used to. 

While she maintained a balance between the two acts, it wasn’t long before her inner needs kicked in. Micaiah released the grip on her breasts, freeing your cock from their grasp. Though the absence of their warmth was saddening, the queen made it up to you by eagerly devouring your cock. Taking in almost your entire shaft suddenly and without warning was intense, especially paired with an intoxicating moan that she couldn’t hold back. 

Micaiah knew you loved her breasts, so always made the effort to use them to pleasure you. However, she really, _really_ loved your cock, and she simply couldn’t focus on just pleasing you anymore. She had to attend to her personal wishes.

This stubbornness of hers that made her prioritize you until she couldn’t restrain herself any longer wasn’t a bad thing though. She was treating your cock with ridiculous vigor, sucking in her cheeks while she drenched it in her saliva, eager for her taste-buds to sample every inch. 

Her mouth was ridiculously humid too, and you would have come then and there if it wasn’t for her abruptly releasing. Micaiah wasn’t content with just having your cock wedged down her throat; she needed to taste it in other ways too. She trailed her tongue down your shaft, planting numerous messy kisses along the way to show off her lust. Once she reached the bottom, she diverted her attention to your balls, treating them with enthusiastic kisses, licks, and even sucks. Every single action she took was equally chilling, and you couldn’t help but groan approvingly. 

It was times like this when Micaiah’s lust truly took her over. She slobbered on your balls for a good few minutes, making sure to use her smooth hand to jack you off in the process. She only stopped when she needed to breathe, and even then it wasn’t long before she was back to worshipping them. 

Even someone as tenacious as her had her limits. Micaiah eventually (and hesitantly) backed off, placing a hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

“...you alright, Micaiah?” you asked her, admittedly a little worried.

“Yes… I’m fine…” she sounded a little out of it. “I think… I got a little too into it.”

“Would you like to stop?” 

“N-No!” she was quick to respond to that. She looked away bashfully, realizing she had responded without thinking. She swallowed, remembering you weren’t going to judge her badly at all for her lust. 

The queen stood up, lifting up her skirt to show you that she was unsurprisingly wearing no underwear. With her tease over (and your look of awe restoring some of her confidence), she started to climb onto your lap. Keeping your cock raised skyward with a hand, she positioned herself so your cock could easily intersect with her dripping pussy. While Micaiah was busy finding that sweet spot, her breasts squished against your face, and you ended up distracting her quite a bit when you instinctively sucked on her nipple again.

Regardless of the new obstacle, it wasn’t long before Micaiah was successful and your cock finally pierced her entrance. Usually, she’d completely strip before sex, but she just couldn’t wait any longer this time.

“Ah…” she spoke quietly, letting out a significantly drawn-out hum while she lowered herself. She did so gradually, releasing a sigh of relief once your dick was fully inside her. Holding onto your shoulders to reinforce her balance, she clocked her head back and moaned so satisfyingly.

“Sorry I made you wait for this,” you apologized, recalling how long that nursing handjob had gone on for. During most sessions, she’d suck your cock and have you cum in her mouth or soil her face too, but she had to stop her blowjob prematurely this time; her pussy was extraordinarily thirsty and that dehydration couldn’t be ignored any longer.

“Ah… it’s fine…” she responded, though her attention was understandably wavering. “It was… worth the wait…”

Despite being no stranger to sex, Micaiah was as tight as ever. It wasn’t on a level that made things troublesome, but you could always feel her walls squeeze you. She could take your entire length easily by this point, and she always loved feeling so full. You could feel how damp she was down there too, and it paired well with how extraordinarily hot her insides were. 

Noticing her body was shaking a bit, you wrapped your hands around her, keeping the woman secure until she was ready to start moving again. Micaiah would often find herself lost in the feeling for a while, but you didn’t mind as it was always an opportunity to enjoy her body. You reached a hand underneath her skirt, firmly grabbing one of her asscheeks and enjoying its size. She often wore outfits that hid the true size of her assets well, but they weren’t hidden from you right now. Enchanted by her soft butt, you moved your other hand down too, keeping her skirt held up so you could enjoy her ass. 

Micaiah giggled, noticing how much you were enjoying her. “You really like my body, don’t you?”

“You have the body of a goddess,” you answered.

“Once upon a time, I did,” she responded, referencing something from her own world. You had an idea regarding what she was referencing, but you didn’t care too much; you were distracted by that wonderful smile of hers. “Mmm… I think I’m ready now.”

Unfortunately, that meant you had to let go of that ass you loved so much, lest it disturb her riding. You released your grasp on her while she tightened her own on your shoulders. After taking a deep breath, she began to raise herself, promptly smacking herself back down on your thighs. Your dick slid across her walls, a sensational feeling that made you exhale with satisfaction. Micaiah hummed, her own breathing growing equally turbulent. 

You leaned back slightly, just enough to give you a view of her boobs trembling in unison with her rhythm. Though her skirt hid everything happening below, the view of her chest, alongside her erotic expression, served as a wonderful visual treat to burn into your memory. 

“You feel… so good…” Micaiah groaned, her voice on the verge of becoming a stuttering mess. The queen accelerated, comfortable with how things currently were and ready to escalate it to the next level. Soon enough, Micaiah’s thighs were smacking against your own at a rapid pace, and you could feel your manhood consistently push against her deepest parts. It was becoming difficult to resist the pleasure yourself, but you had a good way of silencing not only your groans, but hers.

Kissing her abruptly disturbed her cadence, but she weaved it into her song without much trouble. The embrace was sloppy and unfocused, but that didn’t mean your tongues couldn’t dance together while you exchanged saliva. By the end of it, the queen was a panting mess and was even dribbling a little, a state improper for one of her station. Luckily, she wasn’t ever going to share her secret addiction to sex with anyone but you. 

Unfortunately, Micaiah’s strength wasn’t limitless. She began to slow down as exhaustion crept through her body. However, you were still raring to go so you seized control, letting her rest while you worked your legs, thrusting in and out of her. You returned your hands to those squishy cheeks of hers, using your grip on them to keep her body stable while you fucked her. The maiden let her body succumb to exhaustion, resting her weary bones on your body. She relaxed and let her voice roam freely, enjoying the bounty of pleasure without having to put in any more work. 

“I love it… your cock… _your big cock_ …” she spoke so lewdly, something you had learned was a common characteristic of hers when she got really into it. The calm and thoughtful Micaiah was currently absent, replaced by one who desired nothing but a man to use her body and gift her with an extraordinary amount of joy. 

“You’re so sexy, Micaiah,” you rewarded her with praise, your own lust guiding your words. Corny be damned, you wanted to tell her the truth. “You have no idea how wonderful you make me feel.”

“Ah… I could say the same back to you!” she hummed, suddenly growing needy and desiring an abundance of kisses. It was almost too much for you to keep up with, so you had to reject her after a while; otherwise, you’d have to pause fucking her, and neither you nor her desired that. “You are such a wonderful lover...”

“Do you love me, Micaiah?” you asked her, teasing her heart. “Because I love you.”

“I love you… lots…” she spoke, her tones seduced by the consistent pounding you were giving her. As much as she wanted to kiss you, it was clear she needed to rest more and that was what she ultimately decided to do, even if reluctance delayed it. “If you come back with me… to my world… I could make you a king…”

That was a tempting offer. 

Your relationship with Micaiah wasn’t just a friends with benefits one, even though it had admittedly started as one. You were dating the queen of Daein, and she was more than happy to have you as her lover. It was naturally kept a secret, as there could be quite a scandal if you, a simple commoner, was found to be having a secret affair with the queen. It didn’t matter that you were Askr’s summoner either; that title would matter little should you return to Tellius with her.

However, you had absolute faith that together, you and her could tackle any problem. But those were things for you to worry about in the future. 

Right now, you had a woman to please.

“I want to be with you, always, Micaiah,” you told her. 

“I feel the same way…” she replied, unable to resist the urge for another quick kiss. Shortly after, she noticed that she was starting to feel fairly rejuvenated. Her body had rested a bit and while she doubted she’d last long if she exerted herself, she didn’t mind. 

Micaiah began to push back against your thrusts, agitating your flow. Loosening the grasp you had on her ass, albeit with great hesitation, you let her resume some control. However, you didn’t want her to wear herself out again so you rejoined, pushing back against her advances. The results of your dual efforts was a dramatic increase in speed. Your thighs constantly smacked against hers, the consistency of those sounds incrementing just as dramatically. It took awhile for you and her to reach that harmonic tempo, but when you did… it was exceptional.

Enlightened pleasure erupted throughout both bodies, bringing both you and her closer to your inevitable orgasms. You resisted your body’s developing urge to relax, something you found thankfully easier once you started using her unyielding moans to boost your determination.

“Ah… ah… it feels… fantastic… don’t stop… _please don’t stop!_ ” Micaiah’s voice was on the brink of breaking. Fortunately for her, you had no intentions of letting her down, even if your body was begging you to do so. You soon learned that her sudden demand wasn’t just her wanting to speak lewdly-- it was a warning. The realization came in the form of her insides dramatically tightening up, paired with her loudest and most lustful moan yet. Although she held onto you tightly, her body was barely able to keep itself stable, indicated by her relentless squirming. Micaiah was cumming, and it was affecting her tremendously.

You were eager to amplify the intensity of her orgasm yourself, and thankfully her current compressing insides contributed well to making your wish a reality. Micaiah’s orgasms were always great, but they grew even more unstable yet beautiful whenever you came inside her, and you couldn’t resist those urges any longer. Holding onto her ass firmly, you unloaded inside her, spurting out wave after wave of semen. This wasn’t the first time you had directly deposited your seed into her womb, and it wasn’t going to be the last. Both you and she knew the consequences of doing such a thing, but you both wanted it. It would expose the secret you shared, but that drawback didn’t mitigate how much you both loved this.

Your simultaneous orgasms lasted for what felt like an eternity. But as wonderful as the tranquility was, it could not last forever. Micaiah fell forwards and you used it as an excuse to fall back yourself, letting your body land on the cushiony surface below while your lover rested on your body. 

“That was… wonderful…” she sounded tired, but that didn’t stop the joy in her voice. “Thank you…”

“Would you like to stay the night?” you asked a common question.

“By this point, do you even have to ask?” Micaiah giggled. “I’m always happy to.”

It admittedly took some time for the queen to lift herself off your body since she was enjoying how you felt. However, the temporary departure was worth it, as snuggling up under the covers was significantly better. Micaiah discarded her clothes before she got into bed with you, and watching her do so made you wonder.

How much sleep were you going to get?

Was Micaiah going to wake up randomly-- and horny, in the middle of the night? Was she even going to get to sleep before she started feeling that urge again? You honestly didn’t know, and there was some strange fun in finding out. You didn’t mind her consistent need for sex at all, of course… but that was partly because she exhausted herself quickly. An extra round or two would tire her out and force her to sleep whether she was still horny or not, so you never worried about getting less sleep.

Besides, even if you did get less sleep, being able to cuddle and sleep peacefully in the arms of such a beautiful woman would make it more than worth it. Perhaps that was the true reason you agreed to her proposition in the first place. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter!   
> \--> twitter.com/KwIlsa33
> 
> I also have a Discord for my writing, general FE talk, and more! Feel free to join if you're interested!   
> \--> discord.gg/N4rG9AjCRy


End file.
